Streaming refers to delivering content over a computer network to a user device of a user, where content received by the user device is presented to the user, even before the entire content is delivered to the user device. Streaming therefore contrasts with downloading, since in downloading the entire content is delivered to the user device before the content is presented to the user.
Streaming web sites may stream content over the Internet and/or over a private network, to one or more user devices. Often the source of particular content streamed by a streaming web site is a subscriber with a subscription to the particular content, and who is therefore authorized to receive the particular content as part of the subscription, but is not authorized to distribute the particular content to others. In such cases, the streaming by the streaming web site of the particular content that was distributed by the subscriber, is also unauthorized.